


Diary

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes your diary will tell you your innermost secret – if you want it to or not.





	Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2016-02-28 07:07am to 07:10am & 2016-31-08 02:18pm to 02:47pm & 2016-09-01 12:37pm to 12:43pm & 2016-09-08 02:42pm to 02:56pm & 2016-09-08 07:16pm to 07:45pm

> I'm an addict. I know because I am continuously being told. And I don't only mean tennis. I'm being told in bed as well as on the courts.  
Did I ever try bottoming? No. I like control and I seldom stray from it, especially in bed. <

Tezuka Kunimitsu was at the end of his wits. He was sitting at his desk, like every night, and writing into his diary, like every night. Just that 'like every night' did not include the things he usually wrote into it. It was never this downright intimate. Not for this area of his life. But here he was, his pen absentmindedly doodling on an extra sheet of paper, his mind trying to comprehend what his hand had written down before the doodles had made an entry. What the hell was wrong with him? He would never say anything like this aloud, much less publically. Neither with voice nor on a sheet of paper but the truth was he just had. Why?  
Maybe he was just taking his duties to the tennis club, the school or his family too seriously. Letting them weigh too heavily on his mind to relax it properly and let it work like it was used to. Yes, that would be it. He was just stressed out from, let's say, the harsher training menu Inui and the coach had put into place. Only… that had been postponed until the week after next.

Throwing his arms over his head Tezuka was sure he was seconds away from a temper tantrum. Just that he normally did not throw any. He was the calmest person on the planet, as some members of his team would say now. Then why did he feel like punching the wall or throwing something to smash the window or just try out the other end of the fucking next time the opportunity arose?  
There! Right there his mind had finally supplied the root of the problem. The culprit, that had started this whole dilemma in the first place. Control or more precisely: What it would feel like to give control over to someone else for a while, not needing to care and just letting everything happen that would. That was something he was not experienced in. In no area. He never had found out. 

He was in serious trouble. 

If his mind had come up with putting this into his diary, his body would follow the suggestion and very soon if he was unlucky. But how was he supposed to find someone to show him and not lose face? Who could he ask for help? Did he even want to find out? Did he really want to bottom to experience this? Was there no easier way?  
No, of course not. His mind had already supplied what it wanted, his body would back it up. Nothing ever came easily. Not to him.

***

It had taken him days to decide who he might be able to ask. Literally. By now his libido had woken up again – trying to stay celibate on purpose will do that to you – and Tezuka was still nowhere. 

After deciding there was probably one person who would not sell him out, and maybe even able to do what he needed, Tezuka found himself rather unable to go through with the asking part. How do you ask such a question anyway? Politely? Straight forward? Formally? He had no idea. And he really wished he had some time off right now as his grades would surely drop if this continued to be the only thing he could think about. 

***

"You look rather jealous, you know." Yukimura stated, coming around the corner Tezuka had just spied around, thinking he had not been spotted. "Or too interested." Niou supplied, following and trying to drape himself around his lover's shoulders. Tezuka blushed, slightly but visibly. He had not meant to watch, especially not stare into their direction for almost the whole encounter. He lowered his head, ready to apologize but not really knowing how. Yukimura smiled. "It's alright. Niou rather enjoys being watched, especially by someone he fancies aside from me." Tezuka blushed even more before his head shot up when the last part registered. Niou pouted. "Mou, Seiichi. It's not nice to blabb." Yukimura silenced him by stroking his neck. "It is rather visible that you are both interested, though I'm not so sure where I fit into this… yet." Turning back, he added: "Why don't you come by my house tonight, Tezuka? It's the holidays and Niou is staying over as well. I'm sure we can find some entertainment for that libido of yours." Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Tezuka once through his pants – hard – then pulled his lover away to the door. "Think about it. The invitation stands solid. I'm sure you would provide us with equally pleasant company." The last part being almost purred, then both of them exited the locker rooms. 

"Fuck."

***

After getting Yukimura's private address from Sanada, who Tezuka could have sworn had his eyebrows raised even over the phone, he was finally standing in front of something that looked, well, much bigger than he had imagined. Apparently he had already been spotted as Niou leaned lazily against the doorframe, bidding him to enter. 

"Don't worry. His family is out of town for a few days." Niou tried reassuring him when Tezuka started to look around in apprehension. Finally entering the bedroom though would have warranted such a reaction as Yukimura had displayed himself in all his glory – butt naked. Tezuka turned red while Yukimura smiled and Niou snickered. "Close the doors, will you Masaharu?"

'Such innocent words', Tezuka thought. If only… What had he gotten himself into here? He was alone in a room, a bedroom mind you, with two predator-like looking males. 'Experienced males' his mind supplied eagerly. Tezuka told it to shut up, he had enough problems already. Especially with the way Niou was starting to undress both of them while Yukimura enjoyed the show, his cock already hard and weeping. Oh fuck…

"Relax Kunimitsu, there's nothing to be worried about." Stated just before Yukimura swallowed him whole while Niou held him in place with a surprisingly strong grip. Tezuka screamed. Long and loud. Niou purred with pleasure. "Mmh, kitty is a screamer. Nice." Yukimura seemed to agree as his fingers began ghosting over Tezuka's entrance even though all three of them were still upright. When one of those teasing tips finally breached Tezuka surged forward, again being held in place by Niou and almost mewling because of it. When Yukimura finally let go to get some gel he smiled at both of them. "Yes, I think I will start just like this. We can always do the bed later." Before pushing both of them against the wall for support and coming back with two fingers, then four – skipping three – making Tezuka howl. "Nice. Really nice. Such a well-behaved kitten. I'm sure you'll be a very good lay." When the words finally registered Tezuka almost fainted. 

For poor Tezuka it was a night to remember. After coming several times while still being upright, his body had finally allowed him oblivion only to be teased back into arousal and the game starting all over again, this time until his voice was sore from screaming, his ass looked red with abuse and his cock was unable to spend a single drop and even then, both of them brought him to dry orgasms until he went completely limp and stayed out cold. 

In the morning Tezuka found out that both his lovers valued aftercare extremely much – as much as they did the game itself in his opinion – if not being allowed up just yet was any kind of indication. Breakfast in bed, lunch in bed and even after that he was only allowed to sit on a plushy cushion for dinner, though they did have identical smiles on their faces. Almost diabolical smiles… They couldn't plan another round could they?

"Say Kunimitsu," Yukimura started "you are without obligations until Sunday if I'm not mistaken?" Tezuka nodded faintly. "Good. Then it's decided. You're staying here until then. I'm sure there are a lot of things we can teach you." If their faces were anything to go by Tezuka was in for a wild week. A very wild week and right now he couldn't find a single thing wrong with that.


End file.
